


Uzumaki Rising

by Kattsumia



Category: Fuinjutsu - Fandom, Genjutsu - Fandom, Hidden Leaf, Hinata - Fandom, Kakashi - Fandom, Naruto, Sasuke - Fandom, Torture - Fandom, sakura - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Suspense, Torture, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattsumia/pseuds/Kattsumia
Summary: After his battle with Nagato and his Pains, Naruto gets kidnapped by the Leaf's Shadow Master. He is forced to make a choice: stay and face certain torture that may break him - or flee, allowing the darkness the Shadow Master accidentally released swallow the village. Not much of a choice, if he had to say. How much can be sacrificed before there's nothing left to be saved?
Kudos: 1





	Uzumaki Rising

Vol. 1 - Awakening

Chapter One – The Kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki

It began with Pain, and ends with pain. Was that all life amounted to, this never-ending struggle of hate and pain exactly as Nagato said?

Naruto crouched down before the weather-worn stone. He had moved it to the edge of a small peaceful clearing with three towering trees. The most scenic place he could find to serve as the Pervy Sage's grave. He pondered over such thoughts of pain and hate as he used the tip of his kunai and carved the symbol for 'Master' into the stone's smooth face. Beside him, a clone he had made (with what little chakra he had left) helped him, setting up three kunai with ninja string into a triangle formation.

An anesthetic look at best. Jiraiya's grave could not be so plain as a mere rock. Not that adding three kunai in a triangle with ninja string would make it that much better, but it was all Naruto could do at the moment.

An eerie stillness settled into his heart. His thoughts were numb and cold. Everything about this situation left him with a bitter sadness. If the hatred and pain of this world – No, that was not it. If others had not manipulated him, Nagato could have been so much more. His potential and light wasted. Not just for the Hidden Rain and this world, but for Naruto himself. That day, Naruto had lost someone he didn't even know mattered to him. The possible 'what if' would always linger, haunting him even as he carried Nagato's hopes and dreams along with his Master's and father's.

Naruto finished engraving as he wiped his brow with his arm and put his kunai away. He stood slowly, his aching body complaining, and he sighed.

 _Was I just boasting?_ he wondered yet again. The words he spoke so confidently to Nagato felt hollow now that he thought about it. Could he truly rid this world of hate, stopping the never-ending cycle of pain and sadness? And yet, he could only believe in Pervy Sage and his father. One small step after another. He would walk this path that they had left for him to face. All he could do was endure.

Patting off the dirt from his pants and hands, the clone rose and said, "It's not much, but it'll have to do."

Naruto shook his head, pushing down the doubt for later. He walked over to where he left Konah's paper flowers. _I wish I could have spoken to her more…_ He frowned. He stared at the neat folded white flowers. A sense of foreboding he couldn't quite shake filled his chest. _I should go and see her someday._ Walking back to the headstone, he dug through his pouch and took out the book that started it all. His namesake. His path. His guidepost.

He knelt and set both down, leaning them up against the stone.

"That too?" the clone asked, his voice heavy with emotions neither one wanted to examine.

With a backward glance, looking up at the clone, Naruto saw the faint surprise and solemn sadness in the clone's downcast gaze.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll find another." His gaze went back to the headstone.

"If you say so."

The clone exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes shifted to Naruto, watching him for a half of a minute as Naruto knelt there, his hand on the top of the headstone. For having just battled for the life of the village, Naruto looked remarkably… okay. Torn bloody pants, his jacket that hung open and ragged, blood-stained on his back had seen better days. But there were no open wounds. Even with the gapping tare in his chain-mail shirt only revealed his unharmed stomach. Other than his clothes, he physically looked fine. The clone knew, however, that was an illusion. He was him, after all. While he looked healed, whenever he let the nine-tails' chakra run amok, it left him hurting for days later. And this time, he nearly went all the way. Who knew how long the hidden damage would take to heal.

Being a clone, he thankfully didn't feel the pain. In fact, his clothes were neat and orderly. Pre-fight. When making him, Naruto hadn't bothered to alter the image of himself in his mind to match what he physically looked like at that moment. It wasn't like he had to fool anyone.

"Guess you don't need me any-" the clone cut off his words, his body tensed, and he tilted his head slightly, his blue eyes sparkling brightly as he took in the surrounding woods. He clenched his jaw. _Did I imagine that?_

No! It was faint, but he could feel them just barely.

Lost in his thoughts, Naruto hadn't noticed the issue. "What is it?" he muttered, only half paying any attention to the clone.

Pretending as if he remembered something, he bent closer to Naruto and pointed at the grave and said as casually as he could, "Pervy Sage would have liked it. The _surroundings_ are sure to attract the ladies." Mouth close to his ear, he whispered after licking his lips, "Fifteen of them, he'd be thrilled."

Brow creasing, Naruto focused on his surroundings. He smoothed his features as he gave a soft laugh. His fists clenched as he rose to his feet and grumbled internally, _What now?_

"This far out, I don't know if any girls would be willing to hike that far."

Naruto opened and closed his right hand as he took stock of his body. Could he not get a break? He just fought the biggest battle of his life. There was little to no chakra within him. If it came down to a fight, there was no way he could win or even get away. His brain worked overtime, past the pain and numb fog. Was there no way out?

Katsuou peeked out from Naruto's collar; she spoke softly, allowing only the two of them to hear, "I have relayed your situation. Backup is on the way, Naruto. To attack in force like this, it does not appear to be the Akastuki, but be careful."

"Gee, I forgot you were here," Naruto said under his breath, relaxing at the knowledge that his friends were on their way.

He reached up and took the tiny slug from under his shirt, and slipped her into his pocket. Turning, he put his hand on the clone's shoulder.

Under his hand, the clone stiffened as Naruto transferred the last of his chakra to him. Startled blue eyes met his, questioning. Naruto shook his head. He leaned forward and whispered, "Too many. Hide and watch."

He patted the clone's shoulder, speaking up, "You can go ahead and release." Then he turned, looking back at the headstone.

The clone opened his mouth, wanting to retort. But he pushed down his confusion and jitters. Trusting himself even if he did not yet understand what the original him was thinking. With this sliver of energy, though slim, Naruto could potentially escape.

Or was the hidden damage too much?

Realizing the issue, the clone moved swiftly to carry out his orders. With a puff of smoke, the clone disappeared from sight, though not truly gone. The corner of Naruto's lips twitched, silently thanking Sage for being the giant pervert that he was. His invisible jutsu, while created for dubious means, sure came in handy.

He put his palms together before him, bending to the headstone. _Watch over me, Master._

The wind rustled through the branches and leaves of the towering trees. The once empty forest became crowded. Not a sound could be heard. Naruto's brow creased, knowing they were there, and yet if he didn't have slightly enhanced senses from being the nine-tails host, he wouldn't have noticed them. It wasn't a good sign. These guys were good. Organized. To produce so many ninjas with this skill…

"Naruto Uzumaki," a man spoke, neither loud nor soft. It was as if the wind carried his words to Naruto.

Naruto tensed, turning as if startled, though he hadn't been entirely acting either. "W-What?"

Maybe it was his recent battle giving him a little wisdom or just his instincts, but everything about this felt… wrong. His blue eyes darkened with suspicion as he saw the man with an owl mask, the mark of the Leaf symbol in proud display on the forehead. It should have been a thankful sign. Yet, Naruto felt anything but grateful, sensing a subtle hostility among them.

 _Hidden Leaf ANBU?_ He tried to relax, really, he did. But he found it difficult to get his body to respond.

As he took in the man before him, the wrongness only intensified. The man with the owl mask stared back with a rusty red glare that seemed to pierce through Naruto. Those red eyes slowly trailed down Naruto's body. Observing him. Then back up, pausing at both the hole in chain-mail and his bare neck. Whatever the man's thoughts, it was impossible for Naruto to know.

Licking his lips, Naruto glanced at the others. The clone's count had been off by three. Eighteen highly trained ninja surrounded him. Most were emotionless. A few, however, were hostile. But out of all of them, only four set him on edge. For the life of him, Naruto couldn't understand why. There was the clear leader, the man in the owl mask. A massive beast of a man with a boar mask that stood close to the leader– which made Naruto question how such a large man could be that silent. A woman perched on a tree limb to Naruto's right, wearing a purple-lined cat mask that matched her fluttering lavender hair. And to his right was a wolf masked man leaning against a tree, picking at his nails.

Naruto's heart thundered in his ears. He laughed weakly, "Did, ah, Granny send you out to get me? I'm thankful and all, but don't you think there's too many of you."

The owl masked man lifted his hand, motioning for the mountainous man next to him. A faint sigh came from behind the boar mask, and if Naruto hadn't been looking at him, he would have missed the flash of pity in his eyes.

The man stepped forwards and, with a deep baritone, spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, by orders of Danzo, you are hereby to be detained. We will be escorting you back. Don't make this hard for us, kid. This is for your protection and that of the Leaf."

Naruto froze, his eyes widening. A breeze fluttered through the trees, ruffling his hair. Honestly, he wasn't the greatest at remembering people's names. Faces, he had no problem recalling. Just names. But that name, Danzo, he recognized. It hit him hard, like one of Sakura's punches. How could he forget a name he just heard from Nagato? One of the three men who had manipulated his life, helping nudge him down the wrong path, twisting him until he broke.

He gritted his teeth before letting out an angry laugh. "Come on!? I just fought off Pain. I'm not some criminal, ya know. What's this Danzo got against me anyway?"

"You are the nine-tails' host. Do we need any other reason?" a frigid voice sneered; one of the minions standing behind the owl masked man seemed he just had to get his own words in. He also was the one who showed the most hostility towards Naruto among them. "You're a walking disaster. Just look at what has happened to the village."

"I didn't do that!" Naruto bit out, glaring back at the man who happened to be wearing a rhino mask. From the gray at his temples and the wrinkles around his brown eyes, he was an older man, well past his "prime".

The man snorted. "How ignorant. Would the village not be as it is if not for your existence?"

Naruto opened his mouth but found no means to retort.

"See, even you have some sense of shame, demon spawn."

"Enou-" the owl masked man started, only to stop suddenly. His hands moved in a blur of handsigns, and he flung his hand out. A ball of fire flew out, exploding against a distant tree.

Naruto held his breath, worried for his clone. A thud hit the ground. He carefully exhaled when an angry chitter from a very furious squirrel sounded. The brown fur of his tail burnt. It gave a few more squeaks before rushing off. Thankfully his clone kept enough sense of self to change into a squirrel in the heat of things.

"We don't blame you for the enemy's actions," the leader said, perfectly calm and acting as if nothing had happened. A snort sounded behind him from the older ninja. He held up his hand. Silence followed. "With Yamato gone, we have no means of keeping the nine-tails sealed within you. If the seal is weakened as feared, you could lose control at any moment. If you care for the safety of the village, you will come with us. Willingly."

Naruto frowned.

Trying to convince them that his father, who was dead, had redone the seal was pointless. As if they would believe a ghost story like that. They were ANBU. Black ops. Worse, ANBU under the orders of this Danzo guy who had a record of doing shady shit. Naruto didn't believe for a second this Danzo was thinking about the 'safety of the village'. If that were the case, why had these ninjas not been there to fight Pain? Eighteen ninjas this skilled had been kept back. Even he could see something was wrong with that.

"This is ridiculous," Naruto grumbled. He had to put up some fight. Letting them take him without one wasn't his style. "I just finished saving your chicken feathered asses, and now you're gonna drag me back like some chained guard dog gone wild? I am Naruto Uzumaki. Not the nine-tails. And I'm in full control."

A few of the ANBU members shifted their stances. Clearly, some had issues with hiding like they had. The wolf masked man chuckled under his breath. Simultaneously, the older man and the other hostile members grew even more hostile towards him. Though, it seemed his argument about being himself and in control was less impressive. More or less falling on deaf ears.

"When Granny Tsunade hears about this, you guys are in for a beating, ya know?" Naruto offered his last gamble. When all else didn't work, mentioning the older woman never failed.

Lurching a step forward but catching himself, the old rhino masked man snarled, "As if our Master has to fear that crazy witch, especially now that she's about to croak."

Naruto's knees gave out beneath him, and he bobbled, stumbling to steady himself. "What?!" His eyes shifted from the gloating old ANBU to the owl. His ashen face and the raw fear in his blue eyes rattled a few of the ANBU who were already questioning all the orders they received that day. "What's wrong with Granny Tsunade? Tell me!"

"That old hag overestimated herself and-"

"Silence!" the boar masked man roared when the owl motioned for him to act. He stomped towards the old man and put his large hand on his shoulder, pushing down. "Are you a fool? Strong emotions can release the demon, and here you are, antagonizing the boy. You'll be lucky just to be put on leave for a few days when we get back and not sent to the pits."

Naruto ignored the old man's reaction and stared at lead ANBU, his eyes pleading. "Is she…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

The owl masked man sighed, clearly not pleased. "Lady Tsunade is comatose from using too much chakra, but alive and stable. However, there is no sign of her waking any time soon. Lord Danzo, in his wisdom, believes until she wakes up or a new Hokage can be chosen, guarding the jinchuriki is the top priority."

Naruto's mouth tasted sour as his stomach churned with unease. "You mean cage me."

He shrugged in response, motioning with his hand. The wolf and cat masked ANBU on either side of Naruto acted, stepping closer. "Orders are orders."

"Hands up, kid. Slowly. And don't think about fighting," the wolf masked man said.

Naruto's brow twitched, glaring at him. "Like I have a choice." He lifted his arms.

The two closed in on him, the wolf grabbing both arms and pinning them behind Naruto's back while the cat woman supplied the restraints. Naruto winced when they put the chakra blocking shackles on his wrists. All paths of escape disappearing.

"What about-" the older ANBU started only to have a heavy pat on his shoulders from the boar masked man. He flinched. "But sir, the orders were to kill the Fifth's summons."

"What?!" Naruto stared at the old rhino man.

The leader glanced back at the older ANBU member, making the old man flinch once more. Finally, those rusty red eyes behind the owl mask focused back on Naruto, giving a small nod to his men. As the woman began to frisk him, Naruto tried to fight the hold of the wolf.

"No. Stop! Don't you touch her," he yelled, his voice cracking.

"I will go." Everyone froze when the slug's voice spoke up, "It's okay. I will leave on my own."

A slug, smaller than Naruto recalled her being, fell from his pocket to the ground. Her long stalk eyes swiveled to take in the surroundings.

"Get her!" the old ANBU cried out to the man closest to them who was clearly a part of his 'crew' and not the owl's.

As the man lunged, Naruto jerked free from the wolf's hold and jumped forward. He fell to his knees, covering her with his body as he leaned over her to protect her. Due to his sudden movement, three more ANBU on top of the one who went to attack Katsuou sprung into action. Naruto fought off their hands, using the last of his strength to keep her safe until she disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Grasping hands turned into angry punches and kicks. Naruto found himself pressed into the ground moments later, a knee on his lower back and another on the back of his neck, making it hard to breathe as rocks bit into his face and chest.

His head swayed, and just as suddenly, the weight was gone, and someone had carefully helped him to his knees. He panted, faintly aware of the arguing voices and the small fight amongst the ANBU members. Head bowed, his vision swarmed. His headband, loosened during the action, came undone and fell to the ground. Naruto blinked, trying to fight the pain and overwhelming exhaustion.

"You guys…" he said, managing to glare at the owl masked man, meeting his rusty red eyes, "That was dirty. Are you even Hidden Leaf ninja?"

The edges of his vision blackened. The surroundings vanishing as his sight became smaller and smaller until all he saw were those rusty red eyes behind the owl mask with yellow markings and a chip on the left side. A passing thought entered Naruto's fading mind, a feeling that those rusty red eyes looked almost saddened by all this.

Then he knew nothing more.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are they back yet?"

"Did they find him?"

"… I'm gonna supply that boy a week's worth of ramen. No, a month!"

Sakura stood with the villagers. They had begun to gather at the freshly made ramp's top since news that the scouts had spotted the "Naruto Support Group". The energy from them charged with a hint of excitement made it feel like a small festival.

_What is taking them so long?_

None of them knew what she knew. If they did, there was no way they would be this happy. Sakura stared at the village gate with her heart in her throat. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, hoping to stop the creeping dread that only grew with each passing minute without any news.

"You don't think they got there too late?" Ino hastily whispered, mostly to herself.

"Shh, Ino." Choji munched on his chips; he glanced at Sakura. "Learn to read the mood."

"OH! I… ahh…." She chuckled nervously, her gaze also going to her friend. "I didn't mean…" her voice trailed off, a loss for words.

"No, it's possible," Sakura muttered, her voice flat.

Katsuou refused to speak to Sakura about it in detail, only telling her to wait until Kakashi and the others returned. That was her first warning. Then when the slug and her 'selves' spread throughout the villagers had begun to disappear without a word – had been her second warning.

Tenten shook her head, hand going to Sakura's back, wishing to offer her any form of support she could. Letting Sakura know she was there was all she could offer, having no words. Tenten couldn't imagine something like this happening to her. What could she possibly say?

A commotion among the crowd alerted Sakura to their arrival. Her teal eyes found the group as they entered, squinting as she searched for that familiar orange. Her heart skipped. It was not there. No orange. Naruto wasn't among them. Her eyes lowered to the ground, fists clenching as tears began to well up.

Kiba said, "Uh? I don't see the fool, but I sure do smell him. What's going on here?"

Sakura's head jerked up, searching among the backup group once more. Gui. Shino. Neji. Lee. And lastly, Kakashi. Still no Naruto. But she noticed with this second look that Pacco was on his shoulder. Seeing the two together wasn't an odd sight. It shouldn't have caught her eye, and yet, she couldn't take her eyes off the small pug. There was something weird about the dog, but she couldn't understand what it was.

"Should we see what's going on?" Ino offered. By the nervous smile on her face, it was clear she was feeling guilty about voicing her inner thoughts aloud.

Sakura nodded. She pushed herself through the crowd. Apologizing here and there. Hot and sweaty. The mass of bodies felt stifling. Once free of the crowd, she picked up her pace. Like shackles had been cut from her feet. Her speed grew faster and faster until she was sprinting. Faintly aware of the others following after her. She didn't care. A bead of sweat trailed down her neck. Her thoughts buzzing about like an angered hornets' nest, all the while trying to figure out why Pacco felt wrong to her.

As she grew closer she slowed. Her eyes went from the pug to Kakashi, meeting his one dark eye. She slid to a stop a mere yard away. Her heart felt like it was collapsing.

 _Something is wrong._ There was no way Kakashi would have such a dark, anxious look in his eye if Naruto were okay. _What is going on? Kiba's nose is never wrong._

Kakashi's gaze lingered on the last remaining member of his original team. His own emotions were somewhat chaotic. _I keep failing them._ Now was not the time to get emotional, but seeing Sakura, he couldn't help this thought. First, Obito. Then Rin and his Sensei. It had taken years for him to finally take on training a team of his own. In the end, he failed them too.

He took his eye from the only remaining member of team seven and looked to the rest of those who stayed behind. Shikamaru. Choji. Ino. Tenten. Kiba. One by one, they felt the weight of that one dark gray eye. His hand came up, lightly patting the squirming pug on his right shoulder. The dog settled down.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Yet hearing how her voice quivered, it was apparent she knew the truth.

Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head.

Her knees buckled, and if not for a timely save by Shikamaru, she would have collapsed right there. "Keep mind of the villagers," the young Nara said bitterly; the frown and annoyed glance back at the crowd showed how he wished he didn't have to follow his own words.

"I don't understand, I can smell him, but you both are acting like you guys didn't find him." Kiba petted Akamaru's head, more to calm himself than to comfort his dog.

Kakashi sighed. "We can't go into details here - too many _ears._ " They followed his gaze finding a few scouts near the wall who looked to be going through debris but were sneaking glances over at their group. "We arrived too late." He patted the pug on his shoulder again, though this time for his own comfort. "As for the smell," Kakashi said softly as he shifted on his feet and pulled out a familiar headband. "It's probably this."

There was a collective intake of air. Ino's a full-on gasp. They all looked at the headband. Painful thoughts swarmed. Naruto was always careful about his headband. It was his pride. There was no way he would leave it behind willingly.

Kiba frowned, gaze going up from the headband to the dog on Kakashi's shoulder, then clicked his tongue and looked away. Shikamaru noticed his action, glancing back and forth. An idea began to form in his head, but it was a mere guess based on no real proof. And even if his thoughts proved correct, it didn't change a thing.

"What about the villagers?" Tenten broke the silence, worriedly looking at the still growing crowd behind her.

"Hm-boy, that is a problem," Gui agreed. "Don't suppose we can leave 'em hanging. They are going to want to know where their hero is."

Grasping the headband tightly in his left hand, Kakashi said, "A partial truth. We were too late. Naruto was kidnapped, and while we don't have any conclusive evidence, we believe it to be the Akatsuki."

Everyone felt somewhat relieved with his words. This partial truth. The implication behind his words meaning it was not the Akatsuki. But then they paled, realizing that Naruto had still been kidnapped by someone. Worse. To tell the villagers that the hero they had gathered to welcome such news - on top of Lady Tsunade being comatose - would negatively affect the village.

"Old pal, are you sure about this?" Gui's brow creased with concern. "I don't usually question your judgment on these things. But moral and all that…"

"We _have_ to do it this way," Kakashi stressed, his gray eye darkening further.

All of them could feel the subtle hint of his fury. His knuckles whitened as he squeezed Naruto's headband harder, and he stared at it. They didn't know Danzo as he did. Danzo didn't act unless he was confident he would succeed. The man hated when his plans fell through.

His voice dropped, low enough for only them to hear, yet careful with his words if someone did happen to eavesdrop, "The kidnapper went to get lengths to take Naruto. There is no telling what will happen if we don't say it like this."

Making sure Sakura had her balance back, Shikamaru let go. His thoughts rummaging through all he just learned. _So it isn't the Akatsuki, but someone who should still be feared. Someone who has a lot of informants within the village. And someone who has a lot of power._

There was only one group - namely one man - who he could think of that had such power.

_Why is that scary old relic moving now?_

After a moment, Gui nodded, agreeing. "I'll handle them, buddy-old-pal. You can leave it to me." He gave a thumbs-up, flashing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and jogged off.

"What about us?" Tenten asked.

"All of you are to follow me." Kakashi looked to Sakura, asking, "You good to run a little?"

"Y-Yea."

Nodding, he turned. "Okay, let's get going."

Kakashi led the group along the upper rim's flattened land, keeping a somewhat quick but steady pace. An eerie hush fell upon the group as they moved. The only sound their footfalls and those who were working to clean the wreckage piled by the walls. Their calls echoing out from time to time when somebody found something important.

Each member of the group was lost in their own thoughts. Whether it was the issue with Naruto. Or the village. Neither was pleasant to think about. Their village was gone. Though through some miracle on Naruto's part, those who had been slain had returned to the living. But memories of those deaths lingered, and for some the shadow of their deaths and that of their loved ones would haunt them forever. As for the buildings, the landmarks, and everything they grew up with and knew – none of it remained. It was a bittersweet victory. They won, and yet the wounds ran deep. And now, on top of this, someone had taken Naruto.

At the time when the village should be coming together to heal the memories and celebrate life, the biggest piece of their survival had been taken. Their hero snatched away. How could they heal when so much uncertainty hung in the air.

When the group reached the other side of the village the sky was reddening as the sun began to set. Beneath the Hokage faces, Inoichi and Shikaku waited for them. The two stood at the entrance to a pathway that divided the rubble, worried frowns on their faces as they talked in hushed voices. Inoichi's blue eyes met Kakashi's, and he sighed, realizing their worst fears had come true.

"This way," he said with a tense but polite smile. "We just finished cleaning the door to the hidden tunnels. It will be safe to talk there." Inoichi turned, starting to walk between the two large piles of debris. "Watch your step, everyone."

The group filed into a line three men wide, carefully making their way behind him and Shikaku. They were almost to the cliff's wall when a voice called out.

Stopping, they turned just as Hinata reached the pathway.

"Wait!" She stumbled but kept going until she got to the back of the group. A little out of breath, she wiped her brow. "I- I want to know too."

Neji pushed his way to the back of the group. "Lady Hinata. I did it for-"

Hinata held up her hand. "I understand. It's okay, brother Neji. I was in no condition, as you said. And you were right to make me sleep. I would have just been a burden."

"No, I didn't mean…" he started to say, only to stop. Not sure what to say. "We didn't make it in time. Naruto's been kidnapped."

"I-" She took a deep breath, starting again, "I know. I was standing in the crowd as Gui-sensei told the villagers. Something about it felt off. All I could think about was what Katsuou said. There is more than it seems, right?" Her eyes were painfully hopeful as she searched into each of their gazes.

Neji frowned, hesitant as he said, "There is."

Covering her heart, she pleaded, "Then please, can I join?"

Neji looked back to Kakashi. The older ninja nodded and turned, gesturing for Inoichi to continue towards the cliff wall. Neji gave his cousin a weak smile, offering for her to go ahead of him.

As she passed him, he whispered, "I'm sorry for knocking you out."

"I understand." She played with the strands of her hair. Her violet eyes trailed after Kakashi and the dog on his shoulder. "Why you did it. I know. I get it. I needed to rest after I almost…" her voice trailed off.

She had almost died. If not for Sakura, she would have. It had been so close. Too close. However, she could _not_ do _nothing_ with Naruto taken like this.

Inoichi stopped at the cliff wall. His hands flashed quickly as he completed a series of complex handsigns, then touched five random stones that looked no different from the rest. They glowed a faint green after his touch. A loud thud sounded, and a door in the face of the cliff moved backward, and gears groaned as it slid to the side, revealing a passageway beyond.

Bowing his head to crouch, Shikaku stepped into the dimly lit path. Behind him, the rest of the group followed one by one, making a long snaking line that ended with Inoichi, who closed the door behind him. The grinding thud was loud behind the group. Sealing them in beneath the earth. A finality that loomed like the reapers scythe.

Stale and heavy, the air hung dusty around them. Oppressive. Like the weight felt in a tomb, only making the dark thoughts stronger. Long ragged cracks sprawled along the walls and ceiling, fresh from the recent battle as fine powder of stone and dirt fell at random – the only sound other than their footsteps and breath.

The mood before was already anxious at best. With the sound of the door sealing behind them and as their trek through the tunnels led them deeper beneath the earth, their spirits grew darker and fearful. Their anxiety mounting.

Sensing the negative thoughts and emotions, Inoichi spoke, "This tunnel and many others have not been used in decades, as you all must have realized, even when Orochimaru and the Sand Ninja attacked. It's been kept secret and hidden, known only to the Yamanaka clan and the heads of the founding clans. Honestly, in this situation, we probably wouldn't have used it either, but if we fear the eyes and ears of others that are among us, there is no safer place than these hallowed walls. Even the Nara clan's territory can't beat how safe this place is."

Shikaku snorted from the front. The sound was clearly mocking Inoichi for his boastful words, but Yamanaka head ignored it.

Kakashi ran a hand along a crack in the wall. His other hand moved his headband from his covered eye as he examined the cracks. "This includes the shadow beneath the village? Does he know of this place?" With the Sharingan, he could see as the cracks slowly repaired themselves. The movement so small that he had almost missed it. He covered his eye, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"We don't talk about this place openly, but that doesn't mean he may not have noticed or learned of them by accident. Knowledge of it, and getting in are two different things. It's impossible for him to open any of the entrances to these tunnels. You'll understand once we get to the main hall." Shikaku glanced backwards at the white-haired ninja, saying, "So, it was Danzo who took Naruto." Sighing, he shook his head and returned to looking down the tunnel. "That's… troublesome. But not all that surprising."

"Danzo?!" Sakura's voice echoed loudly.

"Shhhh! Geez, keep it down," Kiba snapped at her as he covered his ears. "Who is this _Danzo_ guy anyway? He can't be that great if I've never heard of him."

Shino sighed from behind him and muttered, "You're a real idiot sometimes, Kiba."

"What was that? Just cause you mumbled doesn't mean I can't hear you, Shino!" he snarled, glaring at his teammate over his shoulder.

"I know."

Shikamaru shook his head, already tired of their antics. "Danzo is the unofficial head of the Foundation. You know, the ones who train our ANBU."

Covering her mouth, Ino laughed and said, "I fear for the Inuzuka clan if you're the next head. You don't even know this much?"

Grumbling under his breath, Kiba crossed his arms. "If Danzo is such a big shot in our village, why would he do this? While I hate to admit it, Naruto just saved our hides. Single-handily. Why would this big-shot go this far to take him? And why are we being so secretive?"

"You really are clueless." Ino shook her head, then slapped Shikamaru on the back as he was about to light a cigarette. "Ew, no! I get it is your new thing to cope with stress and all, but not here. I want to breathe."

"I agree, son," Shikaku said over his shoulder. "There's a time and place."

Muttering a curse, Shikamaru put his lighter away and shoved the unlit cigarette between his lips, opting to play with it with his tongue instead. "For reasons I've yet to hear, Danzo was removed from his position officially, but he still has a massive amount of power and say that he has rebuilt over the years."

"That doesn't explain why, though…" Kiba patted Akamaru's head, trying to puzzle through it. "He is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf like us. We are allies. I mean, aren't we allies?"

"As I understand it," Shikamaru continued, moving the cigarette to the other side of his mouth with a flick of his tongue. "He is more of a hardliner type who followed the second Hokage's teachings rather than the first Hokage's philosophy. In essence, we, students of the first's teachings, are in opposition to Danzo's."

"Exactly." Shikaku stopped, performing a series of hand signs before he touched the tunnel wall. Like the entrance, there was a grinding thud before a door moved back and to the side. "We, who carry the will of fire, are seen as weak and a threat to Danzo's more _aggressive_ standings. While I disagree with his ends justifying the means ideals, the truth is he does do a lot for this village that keeps us safe." He entered the doorway.

One by one, they entered into a large oval hall.

"Shadow work. Dirty work. The missions we don't want to know about due to their dark nature, but at the same time, know it has to be done," his voice echoed in the enormous domed hall. "We dislike him but can't get rid of him."

Massive pillars with ancient carvings stood tall in a circle near the doorway they just entered, holding up the entire ceiling. Along the sides and beyond those pillars, rows upon rows of books and scrolls were stored in marble shelves. These shelves became maze-like the further into the distance they were, and towering over those shelves with a faint mist surrounding it was a small stone temple. The shelves closest to the group and the doorway appeared to have been moved to make room for a large dark oak table.

Shikaku's gaze went from the far temple to each of the younger ninjas' shocked faces. "Seeing as most of you are going to be heads of your respective clans, there should be no problem with showing you all this a little early. I don't think I need to stress, however, the existence of this place must not be spoken outside. As for you, Sakura, we will have to pretend that this never happened for you." He shrugged, clearly not all that worried.

The group spread out, different aspects drawing their attentions like moths to flame.

"W-What is this place?" Sakura asked, walking over to one of the stone shelves, she examined the books without touching.

"We don't know." When the younger ninja looked at him, Shikaku added, "Wish I did know. My best guess it has something to do with the nine-tails, seeing as there are many glyphs with its image on the pillars, but what little we have found is written in a language no one has been able to crack."

Kakashi went to take a book from the shelf, only for his hand to get shocked back. A faint golden barrier appeared for a few seconds, protecting the books. He shook his hand.

Shikaku patted Kakashi on the shoulder opposite the dog. "That reminds me, this is your first time too, right?"

"I was told by the Third, but… yeah. Never found a time that worked to come down here with him." Even as Kakashi said it, both knew it was a lie. Anything to do with his father was taboo for him. Added to the fact that he was the last one of his clan only made it worse.

Inoichi gave a small laugh, looking at the younger ninjas. "Let that be a lesson. Don't touch anything." He gestured back towards the doorway. "Only those five shelves and the table are safe."

Ino pulled out a scroll from the shelf just right of the doorway. She opened it, her eyes sparkling. "Hey, this is your hand writing, father!"

"Keeping a copy of important records from the archive above and storing them down here is one of the Yamanaka clan's duties." He stood next to her with a faint smile on his lips. "In fact, some are originals here and the documents above are mere copies. This place can't be destroyed. As I said before, it's the safest place for them."

Kakashi opened and closed his tingling hand. "What was that? It didn't feel like a normal barrier."

"It's not. Its fuinjutsu at its finest," Shikaku answered as he moved to sit at the large oval table.

Inoichi patted his daughter's head, and she swatted him away. He moved, going towards Kakashi, and added, "As far as I know, only a fuinjutsu master from the Uzumaki clan can remove the barriers around the shelves. With Hidden Eddy's destruction and the Uzumaki scattered, the odds of finding one of those is nearly impossible."

Pacco jumped down from Kakashi's shoulder, examining the shelf. He tilted his head to the left, then to the right. His paw came up to touch the shelf as he said, "What are these glowing marks?"

"You shouldn't-" Inoichi started, startled when in a glittering of light, Pacco was gone, replaced by Naruto. "Oh, I must be getting old. How did I not know that was a fake dog?" He touched his forehead. His brow wrinkling with a bit of concern.

"Naruto!" both Sakura and Hinata called out at the same time.

"Not exactly," Shino said, pushing his glasses back in place. "It's his clone."

Neji put his hand on Hinata's arm. "The real Naruto was taken by Danzo, but before they did, Naruto managed to leave a clone."

"I see." Shikamaru came over to the clone, realizing his thoughts from before had been close to the truth. "Smart thinking. A way to communicate with the outside. I'm surprised he was able to think so clearly and quickly in that situation."

The clone, whose hand was on some seemingly invisible barrier, glanced at the young Nara and glared. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

Shikamaru's left eyebrow rose slightly, and a faint smile twitched on his lips. "No, but you have to admit, Naruto, you are not known for your stellar strategies." At that moment, Shikamaru could almost forget the situation they were in.

Not just for him, but even for the others. Were things that bad? Maybe they were just over reacting due to everything that had happened recently.

Frowning, the clone looked back at what his hand touched. "You forget all those killer pranks I planned in the past, or what? Whatever. That doesn't matter. Can any of you see these symbols, or am I seeing things?"

"Nothing there." Shikamaru shook his head. He took the unlit cigarette from his lips with one hand and scratched his head with the other as he knelt next to the clone. He glanced amongst the others, then added, "I think you are the only one." Using his cigarette, he touched the barrier. The white stick hit something unseen. Stopped like Naruto's and Kakashi's hand.

Shikaku rasped the table with his knuckles, getting everyone's attention. "The same thing happened when I brought Lady Tsunade down here a while back. She is, after all, the granddaughter of Lady Mito Uzumaki. It must be something only those who are an Uzumaki can see. So ignore it for now, boys. There is a bigger issue here than the mystery behind this place."

Reluctant, the clone took his hand from the barrier. The glowing writings vanished and with it the humming warmth. He felt like he lost something. A familiar ache he couldn't recognize. It was like his body knew but that knowledge was sealed from him, just like the books in the shelves.

He stood up, giving one last look at the shelf before turning to look at everyone. Shifting on his feet, he turned his head to the side as he scratched the back of his head. Their eyes were painful for him to see. The mixture of hope and concern. He knew it was not him, the clone, they saw. But the original.

"Uh…"

Kakashi put his hand on the clone's shoulder. "It's okay. Just start from the beginning."

"Well, I was made to help the original make a grave for Pervy Sage," he said, still feeling awkward. The last time so many eyes were on him was when he was told of Jiraiya's death.

Moving to the table, he kept recounting what happened in the forest. From him noticing them - to the feeling he got from the ANBU. Namely, the four that felt odd to him. As well as the division between the group. A division that only increased as the event unfolded.

The clone was thankful that everyone refrained from questioning him. Letting him recount almost every detail he could recall.

When he finished, the first question was for him to clarify how those four ANBU members felt odd. Just like the original, the clone couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. What he could say, however, was that they were strong.

"Towards the end of my training with the Pervy Sage, I was starting to get this feel for how strong people were, ya know." Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his arms as he stared at the dark tabletop. "I can't say for sure because after training with sage energy, this… sense is clearer, and what I knew before has become foggy. But those four are definitely as strong as Pervy Sage and the Granny."

"Are you certain, Naruto?" Inoichi asked, his face paling. "Not that I doubt you, but you are talking about the legendary Sannin, ninja on the level of Kage, if not greater. How can we have four ninjas of such caliber in this village and not know anything them?"

Frowning, the clone thought about what he saw. What he felt. The feel of those four. The energy he felt coming from the owl masked man when he used that jutsu. Unlike the original, he had personally faced that fire. It hadn't been normal. With all this was the confidence and experience that oozed from them—the feeling of seasoned fighters who knew war. In the end, he could only nod, unable to put to words his thoughts.

Inoichi looked to Shikaku and asked, "The Yamanaka have no info on such ninjas. Does the Nara clan?"

Shikaku, just as worried, shook his head. A heavy frown weighed on his face. "To think Danzo had such power hidden."

"If those four had stood to defend the village with Lady Tsunade, who's to say we would have even needed Naruto." Inoichi shook his head, his fist hitting the table with frustration. He caught himself and added, "Not that I'm not thankful, Naruto, but you are still a child – a genin at that. To put so much burden upon your shoulders is ridiculous."

He didn't look up. In truth, he too, felt it wrong. But since the day Master Jiraiya took him under his wings, the pervy old man had drilled into him that while unfair, life was precisely that. Unfair. Sometimes good people died while the villains lived. Being the host of the nine-tails, he would have to shoulder a lot of burdens and unfair situations. That was his lot in life.

On the one hand, Inoichi's views frustrated him. Despite all that time Naruto trained, even in the eyes of those around him, it wasn't enough. He was still but a child to them. On the other hand, a tiny part of him liked hearing what Mr. Yamanaka said. That this older ninja, a father of a peer, seemed to care about his wellbeing.

All in all, it was a bizarre feeling for Naruto. Just like seeing all those villagers gathered by the gate, waiting to see him. To celebrate with him. He may be a clone. But he was also Naruto. And he was finally being recognized. The villagers cared about him. But what about before? Those times they cursed him. Beat him. Ignored him. It wasn't so easy to forget. And while on a conscious level, he hadn't realized this yet. His subconscious was waiting for the scorn and hate to return.

"Children have to grow up someday. That is the way of life," Shikamaru snuck a glance at Naruto's clone. He was never one to take a hands on approach when it came to the younger generation. But seeing the usually hyper-active knuckle-headed boy so deep in his thoughts, clearly troubled by something - he wondered maybe Inoichi was right to worry. He tapped his finger on the table, pushing the thought to the back of his mind for later. "The idea that Danzo has four ninjas with such capabilities under his control is troubling, but thankfully, it seems they aren't just his lapdogs."

"You think factions are forming in the Foundation?" Inoichi asked.

"Even if I only took Naruto's account into consideration – yes, yes I do. But I'm sure you too have noticed the Foundations strange movements as of late. They are anxious. Uneasy. This may also be connected with the large number of them who left on a mission a few months back. I still can't find where they went, but since then they have been noticeably more edgy. What are your thoughts, Kakashi?"

From a few yards away, the white-haired ninja leaned against a pillar, hands in his pockets as he watched Naruto. His thoughts unknown to any who looked at him. He blinked, tilting his head to meet Shikaku's gaze. "It's possible. I imagine not everyone was happy when he introduced that new curse mark three or so years ago. Some of the older members probably felt Danzo's lack of trust in them chaffing if not a betrayal. Either way, the need to prove themselves took root. Unfortunately, I've been kept busy with missions, so I can't say anything about the current Foundation."

"I see," Inoichi muttered under his breath as he rubbed his chin. "This might be good—something to work with. Not everyone agreed with Danzo's actions. While the curse mark might make it difficult to get any information out of them, we can, at least, try and find those to protect Naruto while in the Foundation's custody."

"I'm already on it," Kakashi said, "I sent Pacco to someone I trust in the Foundation."

"Um," Choji cleared his throat. "I get that this Danzo guy is some big dude hiding in the shadows and holds a bunch of power in the village. But why does it sound like this Danzo guy might hurt, like seriously hurt Naruto?" He pushed his half eaten bag on the table away from him. His squinty eyes tried to catch one of the older ninja's eyes. "Is there something I'm missing, or am I actually stupid?"

Kiba hit the table and yelled, "Screw that! What about how they treated him? Where do they get their guts? And this Danzo guy, he's acting like he's the Hokage making decisions for all of us. What's up with that?"

Shikaku and Inoichi shared a knowing look. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Inoichi asked.

"Go ahead."

"Danzo has a lot of power and support in the village, namely among the older generations." Inoichi explained, "With Lady Tsunade in a comma… Well, as regrettable as it is, he would be one of the few people who could become the next Hokage."

"That secretive, slimy snake," Sakura suddenly spoke up, her teal eyes glaring at the table as her knuckles turned white from clenching them in her lap. "He's been gunning for m'Lady's position, giving her no end of trouble and headaches. We can't let him! We have to stop him! Where's Sai? I'll demand answers." She stood, her palms hitting the table.

Shikamaru was already a step ahead of the others, standing up from his chair next to hers and grabbing her arm. "Chill. You going postal won't help."

He flinched back and let go of her arm when her hot glare landed on him.

"Did you just tell me to _chill_?" She cracked her knuckles.

The younger Nara paled.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke softly.

She stopped moving, her arm dangerously ready to swing. Realizing how close he had been to experience Sakura's famous strength for himself, Shikamaru swallowed and hurriedly picked up the cigarette that had fallen in the commotion, and sat back down in his chair.

"While I was not there myself, Yamato mentioned that Sai showed you and Naruto his curse mark on your guy's first mission together. You know full well that even if he wanted to, he couldn't say anything." Kakashi straightened himself, pulling away from the pillar and walked over to her, hands still in his pockets. "Odds are he doesn't even know what is happening. Remember, he's been out on a mission for over a week now." He took his left hand out of his pocket and rapt her lightly on her forehead. "Ever since you furthered your training under Lady Tsunade, you have become far more confident. Something I'm happy to see. But don't tell me the only thing you learned from her was her chakra control, healing, and her incredibly short fuse?"

"I- I- I-" She exhaled, arms dropping to her sides and hanging he head with guilt. "No. No, I'm sorry. It's just that I feel so…" She didn't say the word _useless_ , but it was implied easily enough.

Everyone reacted in their own way. Either tensing, looking away, or lost in their thoughts. The mood darkening as all their thoughts reflected hers.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. "You aren't the only one, Sakura. We all feel responsible in some way for what has happened. But that won't help Naruto."

"Kakashi is right." Inoichi shook his head, lamenting with a sigh, "Shikaku and I let him go deal with the enemy alone. That choice in itself was not wrong, but we instead should have followed to protect him. The last thing we ever expected was someone from our village to be a threat."

"A better question is, what does Danzo plan to do with Naruto?" Neji said evenly. "From what I've heard from my uncle, he isn't one to shy away from harsh methods to get what he wants. Even when it comes to allies. Is that why you are seeking those in the Foundation to protect Naruto?"

Kakashi removed his hand from Sakura's shoulder and scratched the back of his head. "If Danzo feels the village is threatened or he knows a better way to protect the village, then he doesn't care what means he uses to see his plans through. Due to him taking this too far once, the Foundation was suppose to be broken up, and him stripped of his duties." His one dark eye glinted in the dim light. "But it's difficult to break up a dark and hidden organization like the Foundation."

"And ultimately," Shikaku added, "Danzo's skills as a ninja and teacher forced our hands in letting him retain his position. But he can be dangerous. If he feels Naruto is a risk, well, I don't think it's gotten to that yet."

The frown lines on Inoichi's face deepened. "He wouldn't go _that_ far, would he?"

Kakashi covered his mouth as he looked up at the dome ceiling, thinking about his time under Danzo. His hand squeezed the headband hidden in his pocket. The fear he had pushed down threatened to slip through the cracks.

No one knew Danzo like he did. In fact, Shikaku nor Inoichi knew what had caused Danzo's fall. It was a secret the Third, Kakashi, and Danzo had kept between them. But Kakashi, as the one who almost fulfilled Danzo's mission, knew all to well what lengths that man would go to fulfill his dream. That twisted dream of being Hokage, the shadow stepping into the light.

No. If that was Danzo's goal, he wouldn't have done this. Taking Naruto was too risky.

Straightening out his thoughts, he finally answered, "As Neji said, it depends on what his agenda is." Removing his hand from his mouth, he shoved it back into his pocket. He tilted his head to look at Shikaku. "If his goal is _just_ to protect the village from Naruto. Then I don't think we have to worry too much about him hurting Naruto. He isn't wrong to worry. Even if Yamato was here, the necklace he used as a medium is broken. We no longer have the means to keep the nine-tails in check. We were lucky Naruto managed to stop the transformation. But if-"

"That's the thing, though," Naruto interrupted him. "I didn't stop the transformation. It wasn't me. It was-" he stopped, rethinking his words, trying to make it sound less insane. "Well, it may sound crazy, but it was the Forth Hokage."

His peers gave him strange looks, making Naruto wince and drop his gaze back to the table. But Kakashi, Shikaku, and Inoichi shared knowing looks. Unless you lived through the genius who was Minato, it would be hard to imagine such a feat. They, however, had. They knew what Minato was capable of.

"How is that even possible?" Ino muttered, "The Fourth Hokage? He is dead. You sure it wasn't a fever dream? Or a hallucination?"

"The seal the Forth created is mysterious," Kakashi spoke up. "I wouldn't put it past him to find a way to make it so he appeared in case something happened."

"The trigger must have been if the seal was on the verge of breaking," Shikaku said, amused by the idea.

Inoichi agreed, "It's just like him. Never one for half measures."

Naruto touched his stomach. He smiled, a small, sad smile with a bit of wistfulness in it. "Yea…"

A poignant pause settled around the group as the younger ninjas tried to wrap their heads around what they just heard.

"T-That's possible?" Ino asked, looking at her father.

"When it came to that man, anything was possible," he answered. "Highest score on the written chunin exam without cheating. Advancing the Second's Flying Thunder God Jutsu and all the other crazy jutsu he came up with."

"Yes, anything is possible if it comes to him," Shikaku said softly. He chuckled. "It's just too bad for his naming sense. To bad too, only one in the village who gave me any real challenge in shogi, but having to deal with those silly names he called his moves got old fast."

The two older men exhaled, lowing their heads, sad smiles on their faces as they recalled their memories.

Kakashi examined the clone. No, clone or not, he was Naruto. "What else did the Fourth say?" His own thoughts turned to the talk he had with his own father when he had died. "You know, father's do tend to have a lot to say to their sons."

Naruto's lips twitched, as if he wanted to give a joyful smile and yet also wanted to frown. His feelings were all over the place. He looked up at Kakashi, meeting his one eye for a fraction of a second before closing his eyes and hiding the chaotic emotions with a big smile. "He said he believed in me."

The collection of friends stared him, all in varying stages of shocked or realization. They had all looked up to the image of the Fourth on the mountain their whole lives. More than that, all of them had seen his picture hanging on the wall in the Hokage's office. Same blond hair. Same blue eyes. It was more shocking how they had not realized this before.

"Uh, so it was true." Shikamaru said, mostly to himself as he nodded.

Ino glared at him. "If you did, then why didn't you say anything? At least to me?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I figured no one talked about it for a reason."

"Was there anything else Minato said?" Kakashi asked, stopping the others from getting off-topic. "Anything we should know?"

Naruto crossed his arms as he tried to recall everything his father had told him. "He said that the attack sixteen years ago wasn't an accident. That Akatsuki member we fought, that orange masked bastard, caused the nine-tails to break free of my mother's seal."

"That one none of you could hit?" Inoichi asked, frowning. "He was the cause of the nine-tails attack sixteen years ago?"

Naruto continued, "Yeah. He controlled the nine-tails and ordered it to attack the village—a really tricky bastard. My dad feared something bad was going to happen in the future. Thought the village, that I, would need the nine-tail's power."

"I see," Shikaku sighed, "So we were right, it was an Uchiha."

"But was it one from the village or a rogue Uchiha?" Kakashi furthered.

The three older ninjas shared another knowing look.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru frowned. "Itachi wasn't even a ninja then, he was what- like four? Is there another rogue Uchiha we don't know about?"

"Maybe, an old monster," his father answered cryptically. "Is there anything else Minato said, Naruto?"

Naruto was lost in his memory, the time the nine-tail's spoke about someone, Mada... something, to him and Sasuke. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "My father said you could only hit him if you time your attack for right when he goes to attack or touch something. Maybe the powers of his Sharingan."

"Just as I thought." Kakashi's brow creased. "A dimensional type dojutsu attached to the eyes."

Shikaku and Inoichi looked at him, startled. "Like yours?"

Kakashi nodded. "Though mine is from a distance. This one sounds like he is only able to transport himself or those he touches." His thoughts went to Obito. Was it possible someone had dug up his friend's corpse and stole his eye?

"Why did you guys get quiet all of sudden?" Kiba grumbled, "What are we going to do about that Danzo guy and Naruto?"

"It's a sticky situation." Kakashi pushed his dark thoughts away for later.

Shikaku agreed with a short nod, "We can't merely accuse him of kidnapping Naruto. Even if we all know it to be true." He tapped his fingers on the table rhythmically. "The fact that he ordered anyone with Naruto to be killed bothers me. If Kakashi had gone alone like he originally planned, I wonder if they would have followed through."

"But what about Katsuou?" Sakura asked, "She can instantly report what any of her clones see."

"He most likely doesn't know that," Inoichi replied, "Lady Tsunade doesn't summon her summons lightly, and the records don't list her abilities outside of healing."

"What a sleaze," Ino muttered.

"Yeah, a real bastard." Tenten agreed.

"To think he hid away like that as the village was being attacked." Lee shook his head. "It does not sit well with me."

"If he has been aiming for the Hokage position, it makes sense," Shikamaru retorted. "He probably had that messenger toad killed thinking to stop Naruto from returning. Then when Pain left, he would come out and protect those who remained while laying the blame on Lady Tsunade."

"Danzo had the messenger toad killed?" Shikaku asked, startled. It was the first he had heard of it.

Shikamaru nodded. "If not him, then who? I asked the wife of the Lord Sage toad. She said he had been slain, his name erased from the summoning registry. It was mere luck she had been out getting her _groceries_ and noticed the village was being attacked."

"This is troublesome," Shikaku said. "Clearly no one is supposed to know that Danzo took Naruto."

"Which means if we come forward, he may move Naruto or harm him to hide his involvement," Inoichi added.

Kakashi felt the metal of the headband bite into his fingers. He lowered his head to hide his darkening thoughts.

"Does this mean we do nothing?" Neji asked, frustrated. "Just because he is a Hokage candidate doesn't give him the right to do as he pleases."

All the younger ninjas, except Shikamaru, voiced agreement with this.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, our next move has to be played carefully. He doesn't know we know. If we could somehow get Naruto away from him… There's also the issue of laying blame without proof. If we only come forward with Naruto's shadow clone, it's his word against Danzo. He could stash Naruto away. We would never get to him."

"Or he could say he is keeping Naruto and the village safe," Shikaku said.

"That too."

Naruto looked up as the silence stretched on. He found various expressions of anger and frustration on their faces. His gut twisted, feeling guilty.

Kakashi sighed. "As I said before, I have someone who is in the Foundation. Though what he can say is limited due to the curse mark, I will ask him to keep an eye on Naruto for me. If it comes to it, he will help us get Naruto free. That leaves…" His gaze went to Naruto.

His blue eyes looked at him innocently. "What?"

Shikaku nodded. "Tonight, I'll have Shikamaru take him to the Nara clan's estate outside the village."

"Sounds good." Kakashi walked over and put his hand on the back of Naruto's chair. "You think you have enough energy to make another clone and release it, so your 'original' knows what's happening."

The clone sighed. He made the hand motions. With a puff of smoke, another clone appeared.

This one soluted playfully. "Anything else I should know before I go, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi put his hand on this clone's shoulder. His serious look making the clone instantly freeze up. "Yes, don't do anything reckless. If Danzo is only keeping you locked up, stay put. If he is-" His voice caught. He coughed, clearing it. "If it's anything else I give you permission to do whatever you want. Even if you have to kill your way out."

Tenten and Ino gasped while the rest of the peers looked just as startled. Even Shikaku and Inoichi were taken aback.

"Kill his way out? But these are Leaf ninja. They are…" Tenten said, clearly shaken.

Shikaku nodded, realizing that Kakashi was right. "Hidden Leaf or not, if Danzo has resorted to more draconic means to control Naruto and through him the nine-tails, Naruto will have to treat all of them as his enemy."

"Draconic means?" Ino asked but paled with understanding. "You don't mean _that."_

"Torture," Inoichi said plainly, looking furious. The rest became even paler, suddenly grasping the seriousness of the situation. It was what they meant by protecting Naruto. What they had refused to say before.

As ninja, growing up and being trained in the academy, they had learned about torture. All of them could still remember that one class where they had been placed in a genjutsu and were beaten. Nothing extreme. Just enough to get a sense of the dangers. Each of them, being the young children they had been, had questioned their motives to being ninja after that class.

This, however, wasn't a class. This would be real. And out of them all – the one who had suffered so much in his life already – was Naruto. How could life be this unfair to one person?

Kakashi kept his hand on the clone's shoulder, squeezing. His eyes even with the clone's. "This is a 'S' class mission. You have a rare opportunity to figure out what's going on down there. I'm not telling you to actively look for information, but if you happen to come across any intel, try and salvage it. You're safety is most important, and if the worst does come to pass, Naruto, and you can't escape. You must endure. No matter what. And whatever you do, never agree to anything. Even in a genjutsu. You are weak against them. They know this. But as long as you don't agree or say yes to anything, even if it's something as silly as me asking you if you want ramen. You must not say yes. Do you understand?"

The clone had grown serious himself. His hand dropping to his side. He nodded. "I understand. Pervy-sage took great joy in teaching me how to break out of a genjutsu. I can, at least, recognize them."

Kakashi released his shoulder. "Go now. Remember, we are here. We will get you free one way or another."

The clone made the release hand sign. He smirked. "I'll be fine, Kakashi-sensei. Just you watch. I'll annoy them so much they'll release me themselves." He then disappeared.

Kakashi stared at the place the clone had been. _I hope your right._ He could not help but think about his past in the Foundation. It made his worry grow. Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that this issue was far worse than any of them realized.

**Notes From Author**

Blessed be everyone! I'm super excited to present the first chapter of this fanfiction that has been cooking for three years. As the first work I'm posting after returning from my 6+ year hiatus, I hope the quality is okay. I'm rusty. I know this. But seeing as I've given this fanfic a lot of work before even posting (which I never did with the others) I'm hoping its good. Any feedback would be amazing. If something is wrong please, please let me know. If you find yourself liking this know that I do have older fanfics in the DBZ, Fairy Tail, and Dragon Age universes. Though, at the moment I'm thinking of dropping the Dragon Age ones. I also have a patron (there is an e before that o) account. I will be offering a week early release of my work there, but don't fret. I won't hold my fanfics hostage if I don't get followers from here. It's more like a bonus than anything. My dream is to become an author and apparently you need followers and clout to publish and sell. That's all there is too it. So if you like my writing and want to see some of my original works, please look me up. Same name, Kattsumia. I feel like this note is more or less rambling so I'll just stop here.

Thanks for reading,

Kattsumia


End file.
